The Tales Of A Stripper
by Chibi-Kyo-Chan
Summary: REWRITE!Riku's New band start to hit the big times and go out to celebrate at a new strip club, There he meets Sora and at first sight he swore that Sora would be his. . .RikuXSoraSongfic.
1. Celebration

**The Tales of a Stripper**

**By: Chibi-Kyo-Chan**

* * *

**Prologue: (Celebration) **

The room was dark, the only light that came in was the moon that passed through the window, it illuminated the two figures on the bed . . .

"Riku . . ." A voice moaned as he nipped at the silver haired teens bottom lip. Riku shivered, running tanned fingers across the pale flesh of his lover, lightly caressing the younger boy's nipples as Riku proceeded to leave a hot trail of kisses down the boy's slender throat. Occasionally biting the sensitive skin. The boy shuddered and closed his eyes tightly.

Riku chuckled "You like that?"

His lover could only nod as another moaned escaped from his pink pouty lips.

"Riku . . ."

Riku grinned as he trailed his fingers lower, cupping and massaging his lover's crotch beneath the thin fabric of his boxers. The boy threw his head to the side his very being trembling with pleasure.

With another low chuckle he licked the boys neck a quick swipe of his tongue. The boy gasped again as a feeling of pure ecstasy sent his senses into overdrive . . .

"Riku . . ."

"Riku . . ."

"RIKU!"

Riku's eyes quickly fluttered open as the silver haired teen sat up and looked wildly around the room. Aqua eyes settled on a small blonde figure that casually leaned against his door frame.

Riku growled "What the hell do you want Roxas?"

The blonde smirked as he pushed himself from the door frame and walked over toward the window where he threw open the curtains letting the noon day sun light up the small room forcing Riku to shield his eyes from the unwanted light.

"Sephiroth sent me to wake you up . . . I've been calling your name for about five minutes, did you forget that we have an appointment with JR today?"

"Shit!" muttered Riku "What time is it?"

"12:30. . . The appointment is at one."

"DAMMIT!" Screamed Riku as he scrambled out of bed and toward, his dresser to pick out something to wear . . .

Roxas merely shook his head as he made his way out of Riku's room,

"Just so you know . . . We're leaving with or without you in five minutes."

"Bite me Roxas!" Came Riku's quick reply as he pulled on a pair of black Tripp brand pants . . . the type of pants that had various chains, straps, and zippers crisscrossing themselves on it.

Roxas voice came floating into to the room as he shouted "No thanks!"

Riku glared at the doorway willing Roxas to come back in so he could show him a piece of his mind . . . '_Damn him for interrupting my dream . . . sigh . . . it was a good dream too.'_ He thought pulling on a black form fitting T- shirt that said "Your mom . . ." in red lettering.

Running out of his room and down the stairs like hell was chasing after him he quickly ran his fingers through his hair as a way of brushing it.

'_Why didn't they wake me up earlier?'_

"If you guys left already I swear to every damn God and Goddess out there, I will . . ." Riku trailed off seeing the rest of his band mates waiting for him by the front door.

"You'll what little brother?" asked Sephiroth glaring at his younger sibling. Riku gulped and muttered "nothing." Darkly under his breath grabbing a pair of his shoes that sat by the door.

"Let's go we're wasting time." Came the quiet voice of Vincent everybody turned to him . . . the guy was more mysterious than Sephiroth . . . and he reminded everybody of a vampire with his leering crimson eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah . . ." sighed, Demyx "let's just go already . . ."

_**Later**_

They pulled up in front of the massive building known As Jenova Records (JR). To say it was big would be an understatement. The damn building was Massive . . . at least forty stories high . . .

They pulled into the parking lot and parked rather close to the entrance . . . All of them piled out of Demyx's Black Van. (The kind of van you would find in the sixties with shag carpeting and everything.)

"Are you nervous?" Roxas asked no one in particular.

Vincent seemed to just stare at the idiocy of the question. Were they nervous? Hell yes. This was their first big break. If they could get this record deal, they would be set for life.

"No." Came Vincent's cool reply.

Roxas gave him an odd look but accepted his answer anyway.

They walked into the building. Many people stared as they walked by . . . muttering things that sounded like "damn gothic brats." But of course their remarks were ignored.

Riku approached the reception desk. The secretary looked no older than he was . . . in fact she looked younger.

The receptionist looked up from the documents she was currently working on and smiled.

"Hi . . . I'm Yuffie is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes we have an appointment with Kadaj about a record deal . . ."

Yuffie turned to her computer and typed something on it . . . then she turned back to Riku.

"Your Riku Tamaki lead singer for The Nobodies right?"

Riku nodded

"Kadaj is waiting on you in his office on the 38th floor please take the elevator on your left."

Riku nodded again and muttered a thank you as he and his band mates squeezed themselves into the tiny elevator.

Floor 23 . . . 32 . . . 37 . . . 38 . . . _**Ding**. _

The elevator door opened to reveal a huge office space . . . apparently, Kadaj owned the entire floor.  
Kadaj looked up form whatever he was doing and smiled wickedly as he flipped his gorgeous silver hair.

"Well . . . Well . . . Well it's The Nobodies. Did you bring your demo tape?"

Sephiroth was the one who nodded as he handed it over to Kadaj, Kadaj only smiled as he signaled a girl over to his desk. Nobody seemed to have noticed her before.

She was a pretty thing with long black hair and pale skin. She took the demo tape from Kadaj and went across the room to the Tape player and popped it in. Soon the Hypnotic sound of their band began to play. . . .

**(Echo By: Trapt) **

_Chorus:  
Close my eyes _

_Let the whole thing pass me by _

_There is no time _

_To waste asking why _

_I'll run away with you by my side _

_I'll run away with you by my side _

_I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride, _

_(Asking why) _

_I think about your face _

_And how I fall into your eyes _

_The outline that I trace _

_Around the one that I call mine _

_Time that called for space _

_Unclear where you drew the line _

_I don't need to solve this case _

_And I don't need to look behind _

_Chorus _

_Do I expect to change, the past I hold inside, _

_with all the words I say, _

_repeating over in my mind, _

_some things you can't erase, no matter how hard you try, _

_an exit to escape is all there is left to find. _

_Close my eyes _

_Let the whole thing pass me by _

_There is no time _

_To waste asking why _

_I'll run away with you by my side _

_I'll run away with you by my side _

_I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride, _

_Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind _

_Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside _

_(I know I always loved you) _

_(I know I always loved you) _

_(I know I always loved you) _

_So I close my eyes _

_Let the whole thing pass me by _

_There is no time _

_To waste asking why _

_I'll run away with you by my side _

_I'll run away with you by my side _

_I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride, _

_Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind _

_Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside_

**(End Song) **

* * *

The girl pressed the stop button at the end of their song. Kadaj looked thoughtful for a minute before smiling . . . 

"I believe . . . Riku that your band now has a record deal."

Riku's eyes widened to impossible size . . . "Wha - What?"

Roxas Grinned "YES!"

Demyx danced around the place as Sephiroth and Vincent looked at each other . . . That seemed too easy.

"Can you really give us a record deal from just listening to one of our songs?" Vincent asked as Sephiroth glared at Kadaj suspiciously.

Kadaj only smiled "There is one thing I know . . . and that's talent. I don't need to listen to all of it when I already like it."

The band seemed to accept his explanation easily enough. Though Sephiroth didn't look too convinced.

Kadaj motioned the girl back over to him. "Riku, Vincent, Sephiroth, Roxas, Demyx . . . This is Rinoa. She will be your new band manager."

The girl bowed respectfully "Nice to meet you."

They all said their hellos and she smiled.

"How about after you look over and sign the contract we all go out to celebrate? I have a good place in mind."

Riku gave a quizzical stare "What kind of place is it?"

"Oh it's that new club that just opened up. . . Secret Paradise."

Demyx grinned at that. "Well then let's hurry up and the sign the contract so we can go!"

* * *

**A/N: Ok I reposted this Chapter hopefully free of mistakes. **

**Please give special thanks to my Beta So Devious for looking over my chapter again.**

**R+R Flames are welcomed.**


	2. Secret Paradise

**The Tales of a Stripper**

**By: Chibi-Kyo-Chan**

* * *

**Chapter 1: (Secret Paradise Part one)**

"Has anyone seen my super push up bra?"

"It's on your dresser!"

"Thanks! Now, has anyone seen that red feather thing?"

'_My life can't be any worse.'_ Sora thought dejectedly as he looked at himself in the mirror.

Sora couldn't help but glare at his reflection. He was rubbed down in oil so his lean frame glistened under the florescent lighting of the club. He wore a white button up shirt and a red tie. That was it except for the black G-string he was subjected to wear. The shirt came past his knees effectively covering the indecency of it all. Too bad for Sora the bit of covering he had was only temporary.

Sora who wasn't a big fan of fate, was beginning to think the Gods were punishing him for an offense he was blind too. All his life the poor seventeen (almost eighteen) year old had suffered a horrible life with his guardian Xemnas. (The not so attractive brother of Ansem . . . They had sick parents.)

The man had beaten and starved the poor boy until he was hospitalized many times.

Nobody seemed to notice this. Or if they did they turned a blind eye to it. Sora sometimes had to wonder if the people had a heart.

Xemnas decided to go to his brother Ansem to get Sora the most degrading job possible so Sora could pay the bastard back for the hospital bills. Bills that wouldn't even have come up if it wasn't for Xemnas's mistreatment of him in the first place.

Ansem the wise had come through and got the minor a job as a stripper. Sora hated being humiliated every night. Showing off his body to unsightly and horny female (not to mention males.)

But Sora couldn't say he was mistreated. He wasn't. Ansem was surprisingly kind considering he was related to a bastard. In fact Sora could tell Ansem didn't really want him there . . . but was probably forced to or watch the young teen get beat. Sora had to thank Ansem for his kindness because thanks to him the young boy lived in the empty room upstairs, above the bustling club and away from the asshole.

"Sora you're on!"

Sora glared into the mirror once more. Deciding he was at least fucking beautiful, he left to go on stage, the cheers of drunken idiots ringing in his ears.

"All right ladies and gentlemen, it's been a great night hasn't it?"

Freakishly loud cheers echoed up from the crowded floor. Leraxane, the club's act announcer stood there in the spotlight, cooing to the crowd, her enhanced breasts almost falling out of the skimpy black napkin she called a dress. Sora inwardly cringed at the sights and sounds of the club, his sensitive ears assaulted by the whoops and hollers of the dozens of horny women and the few homosexuals that were packed like sardines in front of the stage.

"All right! Well then good thing it has just begun!"

Sora flinched once more as more cheering commenced.

"Now introducing our innocent . . . Sora!"

He hated when she called him innocent. As a matter of fact he kind of hated her . . . ah oh well.

Cheers ripped from the throats of the onlookers as the lighting turned charcoal and the smoke billowed across the stage. The music started, it was a steady song everyone heard on the radio once or twice a brilliant accompaniment to the glorious visual that stalked onto the stage. The oil that was rubbed onto Sora made his skin shimmer. He seemed almost angelic.

**(T-Pain: I'm in love with a stripper)**

_Intro  
Goddamn Lil Mama _

_U know u thick as hell u know what im sayin_

_Matter fact_

_After the club u know what im talkin bout_

_Me and my niggas gone be together u know what im sayin_

_I aint gon worry bout them really though im just lookin at u_

_Yea u know_

_U got them big ass hips god damn!_

_Got the body of a goddess_

_Got eyes with a peak of brown eyes see you girl_

_Droppin Low_

_She Comin Down from the ceiling_

Tilting his head down Sora took hold of the pole. He became def. to the crowd as he concentrated solely on his routine. It was a difficult routine the desired precise timing with the music. ' Left, right, hold, twist, slide, hold, arch, hold, . . .I wonder if I'm getting payed tonight. . .twist , slide, grate . . . DAMN that hurt my shoulder!' Sora could feel the pain shoot up his shoulder but ignored it. He had to finish his routine.

_to tha floo_

_Yea She Know what she doin_

_Yea yea yea_

_She doin that right thang_

_Yea yea yea yea ea_

_I Need to get her over to my crib and do that night thang_

_Cause I'm N Luv wit a stripper_

Money flew onto the stage as Sora worked the pole. Surprisingly for a naive boy he was good at what he was doing.

_She poppin she rollin she rollin_

_She climbin that pole and _

_Im N Luv with a stripper_

_She trippin she playin she playin_

_Im not goin nowhere girl im stayin _

_Im N Luv with a stripper_

_Out of all the girls she be the hottest_

_Like n the way she break it down i see u girl_

_Spinnin wide_

_And She lookin at me _

_Right in my eyes_

_Yea She got my attention _

_yea yea yea_

_Enough to get me to mention_

_I Need to get her over to my crib and do that night thang_

_Cause Im N Luv Wit a Stripper_

_  
_Sora slid down to the base of the pole, then twisted up and off it. He strode to the very edge of the stage, facing the audience straight on. He then turned his head to the left, adopting the pose of one who is contemplating something seriously. Then he started to slowly unbutton his shirt until the smooth expanse of his chest was showing.

With shy movements he removed the shirt showing off his glorious body.

Now he only wore the tie and the G-string which conveniently tied at the sides.

_She can pop it she can lock it Take the pinderas down im bout to see this sexy girl _

_In My bed_

_She don't know what she is doin_

_To my head_

_Yea She turnin tricks on me_

The audience watched in rapture as he let his left hand glide down to his outer thigh until it rested just on the knot on the side of the G-string. They held their breath.

And with one languid pull on the knot, the G-string fell to the floor.

Cries and catcalls erupted from the crowd as Sora stood posed before them in all his glory. They threw money at him as he stood. A deep crimson blush adorned his cheeks as his ocean colored eyes scanned the crowd. His breath caught in his throat as he locked gazes with the most breath taking man with aqua colored eyes.

_Yea Yea Yea _

_She don't even know me_

_Yea yea yea ea_

_I'd have got her over to my crib to do that night thing_

_Cause I'm N Luv Wit a Stripper _

_**(End)**_

When the music died down Sora quickly made his way off the stage. Still thinking about the man, he just saw in the audience. He had the prettiest hair . . . silver in color and the most breath taking eyes. Aqua . . . The eyes that looked at him with an intensity it burned.

Sora wondered . . . Who was that?

* * *

When Riku first walked into the club he was shocked. It really did look like a sweet club with a huge bar and dance floor. In fact the pulsating beat of techno re mixes of popular songs promised him a good time. These things weren't the things that shocked him though.

No.

It was the simple fact that unlike the other clubs the young twenty year old had been to . . . this one had strippers.

His band mates seemed to have not been as affected by this little fact . . . except Roxas . . . At least he wasn't suffering alone.

Demyx eagerly found them all a place to sit . . . which happened to be a table near the stage. Riku wearily eyed the promising guitarist, but the man must be a pervert. Riku looked almost grouchy sitting there as the others (except Vincent and Sephiroth who only looked onto the stage with indifference.) Watched the stage eagerly for the show to start. Even Rinoa their new band manager seemed to be getting into it.

A blonde girl came on stage wearing almost nothing . . . at least in Riku's opinion. She announced the first act and it happened to be a young energetic blonde. She was pretty but too bouncy and seemed to move with the grace of a three-legged dog that just happened to be blind.

Her act was over and the announcer came back. "Give one more applause for Rikku!" Some polite clapping and catcalls then the crowed died down quickly.

"All right ladies and gentlemen, it's been a great night hasn't it?"

Freakishly loud cheers echoed up from the crowded floor.

"All right! Well then good thing it has just begun!"

More cheers echoed and Riku rubbed at his temples . . . this noise was getting on his nerves.

"Are you ok Riku?" Rinoa asked a touch of concern in her voice.

"I'm Fine."

" Now introducing our innocent . . . Sora!" Shouted the club announcer enthusiastically jumping up and down a bit making her boobs jiggle. Damn she was annoying.

But Riku perked up a bit at the name Sora. That was a cute name. He always liked it. When a young teen walked onto the stage, Riku was to say the least speechless.

The music started and soon Riku became enthralled by the catlike movements the chocolate haired teen performed. He danced on the pole like an experienced but looking into his startling ocean blue eyes. He could detect the hint of naivety.

"Enjoying the show little brother?" Sephiroth asked, smirking down at his brother.

Riku glared up at his brother . . .

"Shut up." He snapped returning his attention to the brunette.

Flashes of his previous dreams came racing into his mind instead of his lovers face being shadowed it showed the face of the young stripper he was now watching.

Sora slid down to the base of the pole, then twisted up and off it. He strode to the very edge of the stage, facing the audience straight on. He then turned his head to the left, adopting the pose of one who is contemplating something seriously. Then he started to slowly unbutton his shirt until the smooth expanse of his chest was showing.

With shy movements he removed the shirt showing off his glorious body.

Now he only wore the tie and the G-string which conveniently tied at the sides.

Riku looked at the boys firm chest hungrily. . .

Sora's left hand glided down to his outer thigh until it rested just on the knot on the side of the G-string. The audience held their breath.

And with one languid pull on the knot, the G-string fell to the floor.  
Almost instantly Riku felt his loins tighten as his pants become unbearably uncomfortable. Sora's body is perfect. Something he wanted to reach out and caress. Something soft and VERY touchable.

They briefly locked gazes before he walked off the stage and the announcer bitch came back to introduce the next act.

When their eyes met Riku's heart skipped a beat.

He wanted him. . . and he wanted him bad.

"Wasn't He fantastic!" the blonde on stage stated energetically. . .

The crowed hooted and cheered.

"Well you haven't seen anything yet. . .Now welcome our veteran stripper CLOUD!"

The music started up again only it was more of a rock beat. Totally unexpected for a stripper. When he appeared on stage, the room went deathly quiet as he grabbed the pole. The man was only garbed in a pair of black costume wings and smothered in black body paint.

Riku admitted that the stripper was indeed attractive . . . looking over to his brother Riku's jaw dropped.

The look in Sephiroth's eyes were scary, possessive. Something Riku hasn't seen for a very long time. Riku knew what that look in his brother's eyes meant and he couldn't help but look at the poor stripper that just unknowingly became his brother's new toy.

**( All American Rejects: Dirty little Secret ) **

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

Cloud moved with the grace of an angel as he moved against the pole with the tempo of the song. He made sure to flex the right muscles in his chest and move his hips at the right time with the music. Concentration was key, and this routine is particularly difficult.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away _

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know?_

_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

Sephiroth watched . . . silently fuming in anger. HOW DARE HE! How dare he show off his body so publicly? The body that truly was meant to be his.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away _

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know?_

_The way she feels inside (inside)_

_Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)_

_These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)_

_And all I've tried to hide_

_It's eating me apart_

_Trace this line back_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret)_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know?_

_Who has to know?_

**(End)**

Cloud walked off stage. When the music died down. Sephiroth growled. Oh the punishment Cloud will be forced to endure when Sephiroth meets up with him.

'So you thought you could escape from me did you?' he thought. 'No Cloud you have belonged to me four years ago and you belong to me now.'

"You are mine." He whispered to himself.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I have been reposting my chapters for a THIRD time free of mistakes and plot holes now. . .hopefully. So enjoy :)**

**I changed some facts to make the story a little more believable. I hope it is . . . now. **

**Um Give special thanks to my friend So Devious for looking over my chapters again.**

**R+R Flames welcomed! **


	3. Secret Paradise Pt 2

**The Tales of a Stripper**

**By: Chibi-Kyo-Chan**

* * *

**Chapter 2: ( Secret Paradise Part two)**

"Hey Sora! You were great out there on stage today!" Exclaimed Rikku happily bouncing up to her friend. Sora sighed but forced a smile on his face. Rikku is great just that she can get on your nerves sometimes.

"I was okay . . . But I think you're getting better." He said '_I shouldn't lie like that.' _

"Really! I knew I could get better with practice!"

"Yeah . . . "

Sora ran slender fingers through his chocolate brown hair. Happy that the day was over and he can wear comfort clothes again. Ahh whoever invented shorts and T- shirts needed to be kissed.

" Rikku I have to get going I have to go talk to Cloud for a minute."

Rikku nodded a little _too_ enthusiastically before wondering off. Sora shook his head. She looked like a freakin bobble head when she did that. The woman seriously needed to chill.

" I see you lied to get rid of her again."

Sora turned around to come face to face with Cloud.

"Yeah . . . I just don't want to be mean to her you know . . . everyone else is horrible to her."

Cloud stared at him for a moment before replying, "you're a lot nicer than most Sora . . . Make sure you don't change."

Sora looked up to the naked blond with confused eyes . . . Cloud merely shook his head as a way to say forget it and left the small brunette to stand there alone as he went to search for some clothes.

Sora scratched the back of his head a small pout forming on his full pink lips. "Fine . . . be that way." He muttered sticking out his tongue in the direction Cloud had left. "Meanie."

**

* * *

**

Roxas was bored.

No Scratch that . . .

He was BEYOND bored. Looking over to his band mates and manager . . . he sighed. Of course they're having a blast. Even Riku got into it. Roxas sighed again and slumped into his chair. This sucks.

He thought strippers would be fun . . . but their just naked dancers what was so special about that? Nothing in his opinion. They were great looking and everything just showing off their junk to the world wasn't appealing to him.

Roxas stood and announced to no one in particular that he was heading over to the bar. No, one acknowledged him but he didn't expect them too. Riku was in think mode while everyone else ogled the stage.

'_They're all perverts . . . every last one of them.' _

Roxas made his way to the bar and sat down in a barstool next to a very pretty blond girl. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Hi."

Roxas blushed "Hi."

" This your first time here?"

"Yeah."

" You'll like it here trust me."

Roxas gave her a cute puzzled look . . . "How do you know?"

The blond smiled " I work here . . . the name is Namine by the way."

"Oh . . . the name's Roxas."

"Well Roxas, I better get back to work. Um. . . I'll let Axel take care of you."

"Wha?"

"AXEL!"

A red headed man came walking toward them. His eyes were gorgeous . . . A beautiful shade of green. The man wore jeans and a ripped T - shirt . . . that showed off his beautifully built body. Roxas couldn't help but gape at the God before him.

Namine had to hide a smirk behind her hand. This was absolutly perfect.

"Yeah what do you want?" The red head asked roughly

"Axel . . . Can you look after my new friend for me? I have to get back to work. Drinks won't serve themselves you know." Namine said grinning as she grabbed her serving tray.

Axel gave her a suspicious look before looking at the male blond that was doing a wonderful impression of a fish . . .

"Your not trying to set me up again are you?"

Namine held up her serving tray as if it were a shield.

"What? Me try to set you up? Never."

"Hn . . . yeah right . . . this better not be another art project of yours. Your Yaoi fascination scares me sometimes."

Namine smiled "Well you're the one that got me into Yaoi."

Axel glared "go work before the big boss man fires you or worse yet . . ." A wicked grin spread across his handsome face " I'll call Kairi over here."

Namine stuck her tongue out at him "Your mean." She commented before wondering off to do her job.

Axel sighed as he turned to the young male blond who was _still_ gaping at him like an idiot.

"Anything you want?"

Roxas closed his mouth and collected his thoughts. His face flushed in embarrassment for his display of stupidity.

"Um a glass of water would be nice."

The bartender blinked a few times before busting out laughing.

"What? No alcohol? That's funny."

Roxas blushed again.

"I'm too young to drink." He mumbled,

Axel broke out laughing again "Kid I never in all my years of bartending ever had anyone actually admit to being too young to drink."

"KID! HEY I'm no kid . . . I'm eighteen and legal thank you very much!"

"oh hh eighteen well then . . . that makes no difference . . . your still a kid."

Roxas glared at the redhead darkly "Well at least I'm not an old man!"

"I'm 23 kid that's not old."

"Stop calling me kid dammit!"

Axel smiled at the blond '_hmm Namine I think you did something right this time . . . '_

* * *

Cloud sat in his dressing room looking at himself in the mirror . . .

'_What have I become?' _

It took hours to scrub off the body paint not to mention he went through hell and high water just to take the damn wings off. What caused him to become a stripper? What made him want to take off his clothes in front of millions of strangers? Looking at the picture that he has kept on his vanity . . . he remembered.

Sephiroth.

Cloud closed his eyes. Damn that Silver haired God to hell and back. Sephiroth has ruined his life when he decided to fuck around.

Cloud had given everything to him. His heart . . . his very soul. He gave himself to Sephiroth fully becoming his possession. Cloud had asked himself why many times . . . and the answer was always the same.

He loved the bastard . . . and still does.

It hurts especially because in some way he knew Sephiroth still owned him and probably will always own him. No matter how many times he tries to defy him . . . no matter how many times he would take off his clothes in front of millions of strangers just because he knew Sephiroth would be angry . . . No matter how many times he tried to have sex with other people just to forget _**him**_ for a little while . . . Cloud knew . . . he always knew . . . Sephiroth owns him.

"Cloud."

Clouds eyes flew open as he turned around to come face to face with the person of his nightmares.

_Stay away. . . ._

_Never leave . . . _

_I hate you . . . _

_I love you . . ._

"Sephiroth."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter . . . blame it on the laziness . . . anyway to warn all of you now there will be a naughty lemon next chapter. I hope you all like S+M Cause I do ;) **

**I'm not sure if it will be a full-blown lemon or not but it will be intense all the same. **

**Love So Devious Cause she is my BFF and has checked my chapters. :) **

**Read and review flames are welcomed I will use them to roast marshmellows with **

**I do love those marshmellows**.


	4. The love of your enemy

**The Tales of a Stripper**

**By: Chibi-Kyo-Chan**

* * *

**Chapter 3: ( The love of your enemy)  
**  
" Has anyone seen Sephiroth?" asked Riku looking around the nearly deserted club, it was getting dangerously close to closing time and their drummer was no where to be found.

"I haven't seen him since he left the table about two hours ago." Demyx replied as he ogled one of the waitresses clearing off the table next to them.

"Do you think Roxas might know?"

Demyx tore his gaze away from his juicy eye candy (A.K.A the poor girl's butt) and looked over at the bar to see Roxas still arguing with the red headed bartender.

"I don't think so."

"Well damn." muttered Riku as he tapped his chin in a thoughtful manner. This was not good especially since they have a potential gig tomorrow. One their very gracious manager seriously believes she could get . . .the girl ACTUALLY left early to make arrangements so the gig seemed like a lock and the very thought of his dear brother still missing by then pissed Riku off to no end.

"He told me that he had some business to take care of and won't be home until tomorrow." Vincent whispered

Riku was a bit startled by Vincent's sudden appearance but eh . . . Vincent is after all Vincent.

"Well he better not miss tomorrow's gig. Rinoa said that she could probably get us to play at club Infinity."

Vincent raised an eyebrow in surprise "Really? Hmm, interesting."

"Damn straight it is!" Demyx yelled excitedly "Infinity is the hottest club on Destiny Island everybody who's anybody has played there!"

"Well I guess we should go I mean Sephiroth will show up tomorrow. . ...eventually." sighed Riku "Let's go get Roxas and leave."

"Aww do we have to?" Demyx asked his eyes wondering over to his previous eye candy.

Riku rolled his eyes "Yes, we have to. . .you big pervert."

* * *

_Stay away . . . _

_Never leave . . . _

_I hate you . . . _

_I love you . . ._

"Sephiroth."

When the name passed his lips, Cloud shivered visibly. The name is cruel and seemed to taste like ash in his mouth when he spoke it. This is the very being that plagued him with nightmares. The one that drove him to his profession the very man that brought all his senses to life with the very breath he took. The man that could send him to the edge with just his eyes.

Those eyes that bored in to him with intensity it burned and made his very flesh crawl. Cloud subconsciously pulled at the bathrobe he had put on a little while ago, trying to cover what was exposed.

"You dare to cover yourself in front of me?"

Cloud shivered again, the venom in his ex lover's voice clear making it obvious that Cloud would be punished by the end of the night and most likely it WILL be painful.

"Answer me." Sephiroth demanded walking into the blonde's dressing room gently closing the door behind him.

"No."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes "What did you say?"

Cloud stared at the silver haired man before him with an emotionless expression "I said I won't answer you. . .You fucked around, Sephiroth, not me. . .I don't have to answer you anymore, you are no longer my master. You lost that right the minute you cheated."

"Is that defiance?" He asked roughly grabbing the blonde by the hair and pulling him up to stand Cloud merely grunted at the pain. Sephiroth gently nipped at the blonde's ear before whispering

"Nobody defies me."

Sephiroth backhanded Cloud . . . A loud resounding slap echoed around the bare walls of the dressing room. The sweet smell of blood filled the blonde's nostrils as he spat a bunch of it onto the floor.

Sephiroth flung Cloud and slammed him against the nearest wall. He let go of Cloud's golden locks only to pin the stripper's body with his own.

"I want you to beg Cloud . . .Beg for forgiveness."

"Fuck you."

"Cloud you know better than anyone that defiance gets you no where."

With that said Sephiroth crushed Cloud's lips with his own.

At first Cloud was startled, but once the situation hit him he tried to push Sephiroth away. But Sephiroth was unrelenting . . . he held on and forced his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Cloud moaned despite his best effort not to and slowly Cloud's will crumbled as he melted into his lover.

Sephiroth smirked into the kiss when he felt the blonde moan. When he pulled away he smiled a wicked smile that promised more than just a heated kiss.

"What are you doing?" Cloud asked breathlessly.

Still keeping his lover pinned, Sephiroth grabbed a piece of rope that lay on the floor. Cloud looked at it as if the thing just magically appeared out of thin air.

"Your punishment Cloud . . . It's time for it to begin."

Sephiroth quickly tied the blonde's wrists together in tight knots.

**(Break Me Shake Me by: Savage Garden)**

_I never thought I'd change my opinion again _

_But you moved me in a way that I've never known _

_You moved me in a way that I've never known _

_But straight away you just moved into a position again _

_You abused me in a way that I've never known _

_You abused me in a way that I've never known_

Hot lips pressed against Cloud's throat and began to travel down towards his collar bone sucking, nibbling, eliciting delighted little mewls and whimpers. Cloud's slender fingers found themselves intertwining into his lovers silver locks.

_This couldn't be happening . . . _

_He didn't want this to happen . . . _

_But his body betrayed him._

The lips then began to move back up his throat and pass his cheek where they kissed his earlobe before teeth delicately took it between them. A light little nibble then a tongue snaking out to lick the sensitive flesh.

'_Why is he being so gentle?'_ Cloud thought, slightly shocked becoming weary of his lover.

His lovers hand lightly caressed his stomach while the other hand held his bound ones above his head. Sephiroth's lips still giving his ear attention. Cloud became so distracted by Sephiroth's lips that he didn't even notice when the hand that was caressing his stomach undid his robe.

"Keep your hands still."

Cloud did as he was told as Sephiroth let go of his bound hands and used both hands parted his robe open exposing his beautiful body.

Sephiroth leaned in VERY close to his lovers face. . . Then he captured Cloud's lips into another heated kiss while one of his hands slipped down between Cloud's legs and cupping the erection there he squeezed gently eliciting a whimper from his lover.

_So Break me Shake me hate me take me over _

_When the madness stops then you will be alone _

_Just break me shake me hate me take me over _

_When the madness stops then you will be alone_

Cloud groaned as Sephiroth's fingers lightly wrapped around his hardened member and began to pump with a rhythm he only seemed to know. Cloud tried to thrust his hips but Sephiroth's body pinning him to the wall prevented that . . . When Sephiroth pulled away from the kiss he removed his hands leaving Cloud's erection throbbing for release.

Sephiroth was tormenting him . . .

"You're mine." Sephiroth whispered while biting his lover's neck. Cloud yelped but arched against him in pleasure. Sephiroth pulled back and licked his bite mark gently before nipping at it. Cloud moaned surely there will be a bruise there by tomorrow.

Sephiroth backed off suddenly, causing Cloud to become confused. Then just as suddenly Sephiroth unzipped his pants and pulled out his own throbbing erection. Cloud licked his lips subconsciously at the erotic sight before him.

"Turn around and face the wall."

His voice left no room to argue so Cloud did as he was told.

Sephiroth pressed himself against Cloud his erection pressing into his lover's firm back side. He reached down pushing the robe to the side to reveal a smooth ass.

"You're not going to go dry are you?"

Sephiroth smirked at the quaking voice of his lover.

"I told you . . . you will be punished and I have been easy on you thus Far."

pressing his hand onto Clouds bound ones to keep them in place he used his other hand to guide his member into his lovers entrance. Cloud whimpered in pain at the intrusion . . . Sephiroth continued until he was fully sheathed inside his lover and then he slowly withdrew himself until the very tip of his member was inside. With practiced movements he forced himself back into the depths of his lover's entrance.

Sephiroth growled in pleasure as he picked up a rhythm he would enjoy. Cloud's face scrunched up in pain as he tried to fight back the tears.

_She says, "I can help you, but what do you say?" _

_But it's not free baby, you'll have to pay _

_You just keep me contemplating _

_That your soul is slowly fading _

_God don't you know I live with a ton of regret? _

_Coz I used to move you in a way that you've never known_

_But then I accused you in a way that I've never known . . ._

It hurt a lot and Cloud was feeling little to no pleasure from this experience. It was his punishment for committing the sin of becoming a stripper. For leaving his lover even if his reasons were justified. It was his sin . . . and he had to endure it.

_Break me shake me hate me take me over _

_When the madness stops then you will be alone _

_so won't you break me shake me hate me take me over _

_when the madness stops then you will be alone_

The climax is intense causing his silver haired lover to shudder and groan as he released inside of the blonde. Sephiroth's body sagged against him making Cloud carry his unwanted weight pinning him to the wall, unable to move.

_Listen, baby _

_You'll be, you'll be alone_

Cloud fought back the tears that threatened to spill. He was a fighter stronger than this.  
'_Why do I let him torment me so._' he thought as he felt his lover place lips onto his neck.

"I believe it's time for you to release."

Shock rippled down the blonde's spine.

"What about my punishment?"

"I believe you suffered enough . . . BUT do anything like this again and your punishment will be most severe."

_Break me shake me hate me take me make me _

_Fake me break me shake me hate me take me _

_Break me . . ._

**(End)**

Cloud moaned as his lover caressed his nipples lightly . . .now he knew. . .

'_I love him.'_

* * *

**A/N: Well the lemon was a major bitch and I still don't think I have it down right but meh . . . It's either this or wait another damn month till I get it up to my standards. Overall it didn't come out to badly . . . My friend helped me out greatly and with out her help I wouldn't be posting today. THANK YOU SO MUCH LONELY MOON FOR MAKING MY LEMON NOT SO BLAH! You should all read her stuff because she is a very talented writer. ;) **

**I want to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews. They encourage me to get off my lazy ass and write. **

**Also thank my wonderful beta So Devious for she takes time out of her busy life to check my mediocre work. You should check out HER stories some time her writing style is breathtaking. **

**R+R Flames are welcomed.**

* * *


	5. Making Plans

**The Tales of a Stripper**

**By: Chibi-Kyo-Chan**

* * *

**Chapter4: (Making plans) **

Sora made his way downstairs happy to finally get out of his room. Now that the club is closed he doesn't have to worry about rabid fans trampling him. He entered the club and smiled watching Axel and Namine argue with each other. Namine looked over and smiled as she waved at him enthusiastically.

"Hey Sora!"

Sora bounced over toward the bar and took a seat on the stool next to Namine. Running pale slender fingers through his chocolate locks he gave her a goofy grin.

"Hey Namine. . .Axel bothering you again?"

She sighed "You know it. He scared the shit out of me with his uncanny ability to pop out of nowhere."

"Hm it's a gift." Commented the red head with a shrug

"Ha more like my curse."

"Whatever . . ."

"So Sora . . ." Commented Namine turning to the brunette deciding to drop the argument, "You were really good tonight. I think you made the most with your performance didn't you?"

Sora blushed "Yeah . . ."

"That's good it means your one step closer to paying the bastard off."

Sora frowned slightly "yeah. . ."

"Why sound so sad Sora?" Asked Axel, giving him a worried glance.

"The minute I pay him off I have to move back with him. Ansem the wise tried to talk him out of it but since he is my guardian."

Namine and Axel kept quite not sure what to say to their friend. Neither are old enough to really take care of him. Namine is only twenty-one and Axel is only twenty three . . . and to get into a custody battle to fight someone who is about thirty and was entrusted with Sora. It would be a difficult battle that would be lost in the end. After all Xemnas had one of the best lawyers in the country by his side with out proper evidence against him and a kick ass lawyer themselves.

"Well you still owe him a lot right?"

Sora smiled at the blond girl "Yeah I Still owe him a lot."

"Then maybe you'll be eighteen by the time you pay him off! You wouldn't have to live with him anymore!"

Sora merely looked at the ground. Axel took this as a queue to butt in. "hey kid. How about we all go out tomorrow. We can hit Club Infinity. You're old enough to get in now. . ."

Sora snorted "Only because you made me a fake I.D."

Axel smirked "Yep and what a perfect opportunity to use it. The boss man would let us go too if we say it's to scoop out the competition."

Namine laughed "HA! As if he'd fall for that."

"He would! haven't you heard him talking about how he wants to out do Club Infinity this will be our way to get in. all we have to say is that we will go there See why it's so popular and tell him about it."

Namine shook her head "I still don't think it will work . . ."

"Well How about we try . . . I . . . I'd like to go." Said Sora

Namine smiled at the young teen. Making the boy blush. Namine's smile widened Sora was so CUTE when he blushed.

"Okay we'll ask Ansem the wise if we can go."

Axel Smiled "YES!"

"Yes What?"

All three of them turned around to come face to face with a Young Petite red head. It wasn't a natural red like Axel's hair but it looked like it came from a bottle. She wore the same uniform as Namine. Her Blue eyes Locking on to Sora. She licked her lips a little.

Namine Growled. "Nothing Kairi, mind your own business."

"I think it is my business since I'm head Waitress and if I wanted too I could fire you." Kairi sneered.

"Ansem the wise would never let you fire me and you know it."

"Who said I'd go to Ansem the wise? Vixen owns this place too and if I asked him nicely enough he'll get you fired."

"Only because you'd fuck him until he said yes." Namine bit back.

Kairi Glared "You're going to wish you never said that."

"Guys can we stop the fighting?" Sora asked quietly

Kairi turned to Sora "Of course I will Sora if Blondie over here is willing to stop that is . . . You know Sora you should go up to my room later I have this really neat toy collection I'd like to show you."

"HA! Most likely a sex toy collection. You Goddamn whore! Sora don't listen to her she's only trying to get into your pants." Namine warned.

"You little bitch!" Kairi screeched

"Yeah, yeah like I haven't heard that one before."

"Guys . . ." Sora pleaded

"BITCH!"

"WHORE!"

"CUNT!"

"SLUT!"

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Screamed Axel cutting into their fight. "Can you see that you two are upsetting Sora you know he hates it when people fight!"

Both girls looked at Sora to see him looking at the ground. Carefully the brunette got off the barstool and headed back upstairs to his room. The one which Ansem the wise gave him.

"Look what you did you blond bitch you made Sora sad!" Kairi shouted

"What about you huh? You're the one that started it coming over here. Why can't you leave me alone?"

Before Kairi could retort Axel cut in again "Kairi I think you should go on upstairs Namine and I will make sure the place is cleaned and locked up."

Kairi merely sneered as she walked off muttering "bitch" under her breath. Namine glared but like the bigger person she sometimes is let it drop. She wasn't going to argue with the whore anymore especially if it made Sora upset.

"I hate her." Namine mumbled to Axel who only smirked.

"Well she is a bitch . . . But that's Kairi for you."

"Yeah . . . Axel I think we should keep an eye on her she seems a little too fascinated with Sora."

Axel smirked "You Jealous?"

Namine shook her head "No it's not that if anything I just feel the need to protect him. I know Kairi would hurt him and take advantage of his naiveté."

Axel sighed and nodded his head in agreement. "That's true"

"Anyway getting off the subject of McWhore how what are we going to do about taking Sora to club Infinity? You know Ansem the wise won't let Sora go even if you feed him your bullshit about spying." Stated, Namine

Axel shrugged "Can't do much really I guess we could lie and say we're taking him out to eat or something."

Namine snorted "Oh yes I mean everyone knows it will take us several hours to eat."

"Okay geez don't have to be a bitch about it, it's not like you have any better ideas."

"Actually I do have a better idea . . . How about we tell him that were taking Sora to a concert that is playing this Saturday Also it won't be a total lie about the concert thing either since club Infinity has live bands play there all the time."

Axel looked thoughtful for a minute. "Okay miss know it all what if he asks whose playing we won't know who the band was until we got there."

Namine shrugged "Tell him were going to the Blood Moon concert. They are coming to town this weekend remember? We tried to get tickets but failed miserably. . ."

"Oh Yeah . . . dude that really sucked I wanted to go to that. . ."

Namine shook her head "Stop whining."

Axel looked at her appalled "HEY! I don't whine."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is just a filler for the next chapter so it's a bit short but you know hey no lyrics so if you didn't like them then yeah for you if you liked them well sorry. Anyway this is a set up to prove how bitchy Kairi is going to be cause if you didn't notice I hate her a lot so there will be much bashing mainly cause I have nothing better to do. I also wanted to establish the type of relationship Axel and Namine have. **

**Oh well R+R Flames welcomed **

**No one has looked over this chapter so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.**


	6. Club Infinity

**The Tales of a Stripper**

**By: Chibi-Kyo-Chan**

* * *

**Chapter 5: (Club Infinity)**

The first thing Sora noticed was the heavy bass of the techno music and the Technicolor lights that flashed vibrant colors as hundreds of sweaty bodies crammed together in one dancing space. A various few were even dancing on tables.

"Isn't this great!?" Screamed Axel over the loud pulsating music.

Even Namine grinned "This place is friggin awesome!!"

Sora was still taken aback by the sight of it all. This club was nothing like the one they worked at. Sora's eyes widened to the size of saucers when bubbles came down from the ceiling and onto the dancers.

" OH MY GOD LOOK AT THAT!!" screamed Namine excitedly as she ran off to the dance floor. Axel shook his head sending his crimson colored hair flying, a grin set firmly in place.

"Come on Sora lets find us a table as Namine freaks over the bubbles." Wrapping a strong arm around the petite brunette Axel led the young boy to a nearby empty table. Which happened to be right next to the stage where the bands would be performing.

"Is Namine going to be alright?" asked Sora sitting down. Axel took a seat beside him.

"Yeah. She's just obsessed with bubbles. She goes crazy every times she sees them."

"Oh . . . Do you think any of the bands will be any good?"

Axel nodded "Hell yeah only the hottest bands in the area play around here."

"Well then I can't wait."

* * *

Riku was nothing but nerves standing back stage. Their band was about to go on and he seriously couldn't be more nervous.

"Are you alright?" asked Roxas as he played around on his keyboard. Making Riku jump a bit.

"I'm Fine!"

"You don't seem ok." Stated Demyx as he sat tuning his gutair.

Demyx and Vincent continued to strum and tune their instruments. Sephiroth looked up from what he was doing (which was just sitting there twriling a drum stick between his fingers) and glared at his younger brother. "Don't be so nervous."

Riku chuckled a little "Heh easy for you to say."

Just then Rinoa popped up seemingly out of nowhere "Alright guys you have one minute before the show starts so get ready." Just as quickly as she appeared she left.

Riku merely shook his head as he grabbed the microphone off the stand.

"Duuude how does she do that?" Roxas muttered

Riku merely shrugged before grinning " I have no idea."

Suddenly the loud techno music began to quiet down . . . .

* * *

Sora was startled when the music just seemed to stop. The DJ stood up on his mixing tables a microphone in hand. "Alright ladies and gentlemen how would you all like to see a live performance!!"

loud cheers erupted from the crowd.

"YEAH!! SO PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR THE HOTTEST THING TO COME OUT THIS YEAR . . . THE NOBODIES!"

The crowd cheered again as a spot light found it's way to the stage and the curtain began to rise. Sora was taken aback by the sound of a drum starting to play and when the curtain risen fully Sora was shocked by the sight of the lead singer. It was the man with the aqua colored eyes that captivated him when he stripped at secret paradise.

The silver haired God smirked then out of nowhere he screamed into the microphone. . .

_**Bleeding Mascara (Atreyu) **_

_Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

_Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_A wraith with an angel's body._

_A demon with a smile of gold._

_You soul-sucker._

_I won't become like you._

_A killer with the perfect weapons,_

_crystal eyes and a heart of coal._

_You soul-sucker._

_I won't lose myself in you._

Sora was truly captivated by the performance. This aqua eyed God sung with a passion Sora never knew existed. It was beautiful. Glancing over at his friend he could see the soft wonderment of his face as he gazed at something not caring what it was he turned back to the stage . .

_Look how pretty she is, when she falls down._

_Now there's no beauty in bleeding mascara. lips are quivering_

_like a withering rose, she's back again._

_What the fuck do you think love means?_

_It's more than words and more than feelings_

_sucking me dry. Is my marrow that sweet?_

_Your dead lovers have left a trail of broken hearts and misspent hopes._

_Sucking them dry. Does their marrow taste of_

_sweetness, Sweetness? I hope you choke._

_Look how pretty she is, when she falls down._

_Now there's no beauty in bleeding mascara. Lips are quivering_

_like a withering rose, she's back again, shes back a, shes back again shes back_

Sora was captivated . . . the sensual movements of his aqua eyed God held his gaze on the lithe form of the lead singer as he performed. It took several moments for Sora to even realize that the song has ended.

"Weren't they great?" asked Namine coming out of nowhere and startling Sora . . .

"Yeah. Really good."

"I know." smiled Namine "Hard to believe that blond cutie from the night before was in a band like this huh Axel?"

Axel merely nodded numbly to caught up in staring at the keyboardist. He had no idea that, that kid knew how to play like that.

* * *

Sweat was pouring down Riku in rivulets. Taking his hand and pushing his bangs back he grinned. A feeling of accomplishment washing over him. They did it.

They fucking did it!

His aqua eyes scanned the mass of people that gathered by the stage one last time before they packed up to get off for the next act. His eyes widened when they landed on a familiar Brunette. IT WAS HIM! '_oh my god! It's the guy from the strip club!' _Riku Stared for a minute before he went off stage with the rest of the band.

"Hey Riku where are you going?" Asked Roxas as he watched the lead singer exit into the club. Curious He followed him leaving the remaining band mates to pack up their instruments.

"Lazy Bastards." Muttered Demyx as he started to carry his guitar and amps out to their van.

* * *

He was going to meet him. A tingle of excitement rushed up Riku's spine. He was actually going to meet him!!

"Riku!! Wait up!! Dude What the fuck?! WAIT UP!!" Roxas cried

* * *

Sora Sat at the table pleasantly listening to the new band that was now playing they weren't as awesome as the band before but they were still really good. Namine left to go back onto the dance floor. (mainly because of bubbles) And Axel was conversing to him about some concert that was going on before he felt a tap on his shoulder. Smiling Sora turned around and came face to face with his Aqua eyed God.

"Hey. My Name's Riku whats your name?"

* * *

**A/N: OMG I'm not dead!! it's a miracle I'm alive!! lol Sorry about my long absence but School has kept me pretty busy not to mention drivers ed. (getting my license whoooo) being a Senior in high school sure does keep you busy huh? I know it keeps me pretty busy. **

**R+R Flames are welcomed ;3**


	7. Date?

**The Tales of a Stripper**

**By:Chibi-Kyo-Chan**

* * *

**Chapter 6:(Date?)**

Smiling Sora turned around and came face to face with his Aqua eyed God.

"Hey. My Name's Riku what's your name?"

Sora's eyes widened '_no way.'_ he thought '_no friggin way.' _Here in the flesh was the guy who has haunted his thoughts since that one night at the club. This HAD to be a dream. Sora pinched his arm and yelped . . .fuck it isn't a dream . . .it's real.

"I- I'm Sora." he whispered trying to avoid eye contact a blush staining his cheeks. In situations like these Sora tended to be painfully shy.

Riku smirked at the effect he had on the boy, throughly enjoying the flush in Sora's cheeks.

"Riku are you out of your mind?! we need you to help us pack up we gotta get going!!" Cried a blond running up to the silver haired teen.

Axel's eyes lit up at the sight of the familiar face. "Hey! You're the kid at the club the other night. I didn't know you could play like that."

Roxas face turned as red as Axel's hair apperntly he had the same tendency to blush that Sora had. "Ummm hi."

Riku looked between his friend and the red head that is hanging out with the brunette. An idea began forming in that devious head of his. "So Sora . . . did you enjoy our performance?"

"Yeah." Smiled Sora excitedly "it was the greatest a lot better than the band playing now."

Riku smiled "glad you liked it." With one fluid motion Riku pulled up an empty chair and sat down right next to Sora. Roxas just stood there and looked dumb too shy to really do anything.

"Say I have an idea." Stated Riku looking straight at Sora " Roxas and I we're planning to see a movie tomorrow. The new Pirates Movie . . .I'm wondering do you and your friend here want to come?"

Sora looked at Axel, he merely grinned and shrugged his shoulders in a I-really-don't-care fashion. Taking a deep breath he responded "sure."

"Great." smiled Riku "where do we pick you up at?"

Roxas stood speechless, glaring at the silver haired teen. They weren't going to the movies.

"Um you can pick us up at Secret Paradise. What time are you coming to get us?"

"Around seven is that ok?"

"That's perfect actually that's when Axel gets off work." Stated Sora as be began to nervously chew at his bottom lip.

"Great then I'll see you tomorrow." Replied Riku getting up, he flashed a smile at the young brunette and grabbing Roxas by the arm, he made his way back stage to help finish up packing the equipment.

"What the hell are you doing Riku? We weren't going to see Pirates 3 tomorrow we had a practice around that time."

"It won't hurt to skip one will it?"

"Um Hello? Big scary Sephiroth? Hell yeah it'll hurt, and it will hurt a lot."

Riku just rolled his eyes. "God stop being a puss Roxas it's just my brother."

"Yeah . . .Big scary brother." stated Roxas "dude whatever I'll go. But I'm not going to like it."

"Yeah you'll like it I made sure the red head was going too I saw the way you were drooling all over him."

"Dude I wasn't drooling."

"Yeah huh sure. Make sure to wipe your mouth off it's sick."

Quickly Roxas took his sleeve to wipe off the offending drool. "Besides I can't hook up with the red head it would be like . . .illegal. I'm eighteen and he's over twenty I don't think the law would have anything nice to say about that."

"Roxas your eighteen as in a LEGAL adult now . . . bitch please . . . you're just making excuses."

Roxas sighed "whatever. . ."

* * *

"Hey what's up guys? You both look like you died and went to heaven or something." stated Namine when she finally came back from the dance floor. Her hair was damp from her persperation and it stuck to her forehead. A lazy smile set in place.

"Um we just got a date." whispered Sora

Namine's eyes widened to the size of saucers "what? When did this happen?! DETAILS!!" She yelled pulling up a chair and taking a seat.

"Remember that blond kid you tried to set me up with?" asked Axel

Namine nodded

"Well his friend asked us if we wanted to see Pirates 3 tomorrow and Sora said sure."

Namine's jaw dropped "Are you serious? OH MY GOD!! You guys are so lucky! I've been dying to see that movie! I wish I stuck around here instead of went off to dance . . .I want a date to a Pirate movie!!"

"They'll pick us up at home tomorrow." Said Sora.

"Oh . . .you told them we live there?" she asked frowning.

"No. I just said at secret Paradise."

"That's good. It's already bad enough that your underage and working there. Enough to get Ansem the wise thrown in jail for a long time but if anyone found out you live there too . . ."Namine trailed off

"Namine, Sora isn't stupid he knows what will happen. Besides I'll be there with him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Smirked Axel

"Yeah but who's going to stop _you_ from doing something stupid?" Namine snapped.

"Don't worry Name We'll be fine." Smiled Sora

Namine was putty in Sora's hands never could she resist him when he used the nickname he gave her. The bugger knew it too. She sighed knowing she was powerless. "Alright make sure you two have fun."

"Thanks Name!!" Sora squealed jumping up to hug her. Namine laughed "alright, alright, come on lets go home. Before Ansem the wise finds out we were here."

8888

"I can't believe this."

"We are so sorry!" cried Namine

"It's like a stab to my old withered heart!"

"Your not that old! Stop being a Drama queen!" Shouted Axel rolling his eyes

Sora, Namine, and Axel stood before Ansem the wise in his office. They were soooo busted! Sora was getting ready with Axel for their upcoming dates. The day surprisingly flew by. When Cloud came up and told him that Ansem wanted to see them. When they saw Namine in his office . . .they knew at that very second that they were busted.

"Why? Club infinity is our enemy!"

Namine rolled her eyes "It was just to check it out."

Ansem rose an eyebrow in question. "What was it like?"

They all looked at their feet then "You wouldn't like the answer." replied Namine in a small voice.

"I can't believe this! My own staff!! The very people I think of as _my_ children abandoning me!!" he gasped

" OH come on! It's not like that! It was cool but we would never leave this place." Namine cried

Ansem the wise was about to reply but was cut off by a knock on his door. "Come in." he sighed obviously defeated and a little sad that he couldn't continue his little show. He was real big in acting.

Rikku popped in smiling sheepishly "Um sorry to interrupt sir but two guys are here to see Axel and Sora."

"Tell them they will be right down."

Rikku nodded and disappeared closing the office door behind her.

"Well . . .who are these _guys?_" Ansem the wise asked clearly curious.

Namine grinned then . . ."oh it's just their _dates._"

"Really now? Well then you boys go on and have fun. Namine tell me more about their _dates_."

* * *

Axel and Sora met Riku and Roxas downstairs. "Hey." Riku grinned at the two as they approached. "Ready to go?" Sora nodded shyly a slight blush on his cheeks.

Roxas and Riku both looked at their dates appreciatively, Axel merely worn jeans and a T-shirt opting to be casual . . .but even in casual wear he managed to look . . .well . . ._sexy_. And Sora! Sora decided to dress up a _little_. Wearing a pair of leather pants and a black Tee. He looked Gorgeous and to Riku that was an _understatement._

"Well then . . .lets get going." Riku muttered breaking out of his sutpor first.

"huh? Oh! Yeah lets um. . .go." Roxas chimed in zoning back into the real world where Axel was not naked to his UTTER disappointment.

* * *

"Oh my God that movie was so Awesome!!" Shouted Sora happily practically skipping out of the movie theater. Axel laughed at the brunette's antics while holding onto Roxas's hand. The two surprisingly hit it off after they both made the same crack on Davy Jones when he appeared on screen.

Riku followed behind them grinning like a cat who found out where it's owner hid the catnip. The date went better than he thought it would. The whole time He and Sora talked, to be honest they really didn't watch the movie that much, they were so wrapped up in each other.

"Do you guys wanna stop and get something to eat on the way back?" Riku asked , smiling when he saw Sora nod excitedly.

"Oh man you shouldn't have said that." Groaned Axel pointing at Sora "This kid will eat like EVERYTHING."

"It's fine we're paying . . .right Roxas?"

"Man. Every time you say that I ALWAYS end up paying for everyone because you _conveniently _forget your wallet at home." accused Roxas

"Whatever." sighed Riku rolling his eyes

* * *

**An Hour later **

"Are you sure you wanna be dropped off at your work?" Riku asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"Ummm Yeah. There's still a bunch of stuff I need to do there before I go home." Sora commented

"Alright well we're here."

"Thanks for the ride." Stated Axel getting out of the car but not before giving Roxas a peck on the cheek causing the blond boy to flush blood red. "I'll see you inside Sora."

"So you had fun?" Riku asked smiling

"Yeah. I'm really glad I got to know you better." Blushed Sora

"Sora I was wondering. . .Next Friday do you wanna go out again?"

"Yeah . . .I'd like that."

"Great then I'll see you next Friday."

"Well . . .I better get inside Axel will be wondering what's taking me so long." Sora sighed Opening the door. "I'll see you next Friday."

Before he got out Riku called to him "Wait!"

Sora turned to face him "Yeah?"

And thats when their lips met.

* * *

**A/N: Woooow this was in need of an update! lol! Seriously though there are a few things I want to say . . . it is IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ THIS! AT LEAST POINT FOUR IS SO IF ANYTHING READ POINT FOUR PLEASE!! **

**1.) Ansem the Wise is waaaay OOC . . .I know this . . .but he won't be like that all the time THAT I promise. I'm trying to make him into a type of father figure and well . . .I kind of modeled him after My Grandpa sooo he'll be a little overdramatic . . . FORGIVE ME! XD **

**2.) I Know the date was kinda edited but you know I really didn't want to dwell on it because they're in a movie! And I didn't have the patience to write this big date scene and I apologize for my lazyness . . .but I think I got the point across that they DID get to know each other a little better and a future date is being planned where I will go in MUCH more detail. There was a lot of little detail that had to get out of the way and I'm not the best a scene transitions but dammit I try. lol! **

**3.) I know you guys were expecting more than just a "And their lips met." ending to this chapter . . .But I'm cruel and you have to wait till the next chapter to get steamy details! xD **

**4.) I know this Was probably a bit boring form the rest but sadly needed Next chapter is where all the angsty stuff comes in and stuff starts making more Sense. I'm not sure which angsty stuff to bring up first so I'm going to leave that up to you guys. Do you guys want to see Sephiroth and Cloud angst or Sora and Xemnas Angst ? Review and let me know! **

**R+R Flames are welcomed. **


	8. Sora's Haunting Past

**The Tales of a Stripper**

**By:Chibi-Kyo-Chan**

* * *

_**IMPROTANT NOTE: I rewrote some of the older chapters changing some details so the story would make a bit more sense. Ansem the wise is still the same however Ansem is now Xemnas. You don't HAVE to reread the chapters but it's recommended to at LEAST skim them. **_

* * *

**Chapter 7:(Sora's Haunting Past)**

It was like a dream. The soft feather like touch of this God like man's mouth. It was sweet and gentle yet it held the dark promise of something more. When they pulled away Sora morned for the loss.

"I'll see you later." The silver haired man whispered into the brunette's ear. Chuckling as Sora shivered throughly enjoying the effect he has on the boy. Sora merely nodded unable to speak. Riku merely chuckled again as he captured Sora's lips in another kiss.

"Get inside before we get further than whats legal on the first date." Riku breathed breaking away for the second time.

"Y- Yeah." Sora stuttered fumbling with the car door. He managed to stumble out and shut the door behind him. He gave a tentative wave that Riku grinned and returned before he drove off.

"Thank God!" Exclaimed Roxas "for a minute there I thought you two were going to do it with me right here in the back seat!"

"Wait . . . How long were you back there?" Riku asked clearly surprised.

Roxas sighed shaking his head sending his pretty blond hair flying. " I've been back here the WHOLE time Riku remember?"

Riku's brow merely furrowed in thought. "To be honest Rox . . . I don't."

"Figures." The young blond mumbled crossing his arms across his chest.

* * *

Sora was floating on cloud nine when we walked through the door. For once in his life it seemed like everything was starting to go his way. Finally!

"Someone looks Happy."

That voice made him freeze in place. Fear crashed over him in waves as he fell off his happy cloud and came crashing back down to earth. It couldn't be . . .

"Xemnas?" Sora asked slowly turning around in place to face his worst nightmare who stood merely a few feet away from him in the flesh. Xemnas Frowned, "I thought I told you to call me Daddy."

"Y-Y-Yes D-D-Daddy" Sora stuttered as he began to tremble. He looked wildly around the room for anyone but no one was downstairs. Where was Axel when he needed him? Namine? Ansem?

**(Goodbye we're falling fast - Aiden) **

_Your pretty face disguised  
in a veil of fear  
drip with tears_

Xemnas Approached the frightened boy a wicked grin slowly making it's way onto the deceptively pretty face. " My Brother Ansem gave me your earnings for the week. He told me quite optimistically I might add that you will soon have me paid off."

"Y-Yes."

"I see . . .Well I told him that was practically impossible and he told me that you are one of the best and you make the most a night is that true?"

"Y–Yes."

"See Sora I can't have you just pay me off and I told my brother that no matter what happens or how old you get or how far you try to move away from me I'll always find you because my dear son, You. Are. Mine."

Tears were streaming down the brunette's face now, "Y-Yes."

" Well That red headed man didn't agree with me and I had to teach him why not agreeing with me was not such a good idea. My brother and that blond girl ran off to take him to the hospital."

Sora gasped "I -I just saw Axel theres n-n-no way!"

Xemnas smiled "You we're out there longer than you realize. A lot can happen in a half hour."

"b-b-but . . ."

"But what? Angry at yourself for not being there? Angry that you we're sucking face with some one and your little friend got hurt?"

Xemnas Wrapped strong fingers around the brunette's throat and squeezed making the tiny brunette gag. "How dare you kiss someone other than me!" and with that he captured the brunette's lips with his own. Sora whimpered as he tried to go to his happy place. A place where it was Riku kissing him instead of this twisted man.

_as I gave you one last  
kiss before the fall (before the fall)  
Hold my hand you're so beautiful  
let's escape from this life and end it all  
on three we're jumping from this ledge  
this buildings tall  
I'm sure we'll wake up dead  
but I still love her_

Xemnas Pulled away then laughing at the boy he held by the throat. "Did you like that?"

Sobs racked the poor boy's frame as he shook with fear. "N-N- Y-Yes." He stuttered too afraid to be truthful with this _monster._

"That's right you're a good little slut aren't you?" Xemnas's hand caressed it's way down Sora's body until it rested on the brunettes crotch where he then cupped it gently.

Sora went back to his happy place where he saw Axel and Namine sitting on either side of him at a beach. They turn to him smiling . . .

_Say goodbye say goodbye  
yeah we're falling fast  
I'll live forever  
Say goodbye say goodbye_

Then They just disappear. Sora looks out into the ocean to see Riku standing there in the middle grinning and reaching his hand out to the brunette. Sora runs to him only to get beaten back by a giant wave where then he's pulled under water. He continues to reach for the silver haired man.

_A picture perfect attempt at  
a quick and painless death  
came and meant  
something so much more  
than all the rest (than all the rest)  
Hold my hand and don't forget to breathe  
there's nothing left for you  
there's nothing left to leave  
on three we're jumping from this ledge  
this buildings tall  
I'm sure we'll wake up dead  
but I still love her_

Sora was harshly pulled back into reality when Xemnas pulled his pants down as he pushed Sora up against a chair.

"you love this don't you, you little slut. Beg for your daddy."

_Say goodbye say goodbye  
yeah we're falling fast  
I'll live forever  
Say goodbye say goodbye  
yeah and make it last_

"D-D-Daddy." Sora whimpered Disgusted with himself for playing along with these sick games. But what other choice did he have? Fight back? A memory came unbidden to his mind then . . .One where he was merely beaten for no reason. . . Beaten just to be beat.

* * *

_Xemnas came home earlier than usual and found Sora in his room, wiping up some blood from the floor. He assumed someone had gotten the kid at school and maybe gave him a bloody nose or something. He hoped so, as that meant he would be able to hit him in the face tonight. But when Sora turned around, he saw his face was untouched. Oh well. The stomach would just have to do. Xemnas Contemplated on weather or not to just pull him out of high school. After all it would be less of a chance for Sora to tell on his usual activities._

_"The guys at school find out what a fairy you are?" he goaded the boy cruelly. "Why the hell don't you just die already?"_

_Sora stood motionless near the bed. Xemnas hated that he couldn't get a rise out of the kid anymore. He decided not to waste any more words on Sora and just started beating the hell out of him. Sora only grunted occasionally and wheezed when his ribs took a hit Tears silently made their way down his face. Soon he was on the floor in a crumpled heap and Xemnas stood over him victoriously._

_"There, that should hold you until tomorrow," he laughed and walked out grabbing his car keys from the counter._

_When Sora heard him leave he finally broke down. He would never let the man see him cry. Not anymore. But now he could let it out. No, he wouldn't wait a day now. Sora just couldn't take the pain anymore. He pulled himself back onto the bed and reached into his drawer again for his savior, the blade._

* * *

Xemnas was thrusting into him now. Sora just quietly cried. Mourning his lost innocence for the millionth time. Nothing could ever make this okay.

_With these moments we hold dear  
(inside my heart)  
and the seconds we have left  
(inside my heart)_  
_I know you're here inside my heart 2x_

_Hold your hand with mine  
in this picture perfect light  
there's one last chance for us  
tonight  
I hold your hand with mine  
so everything is fine  
so say good by now say goodbye  
tonight_

Nothing can ever be okay. As Xemnas grunted out his release Sora's thought went to the Razor he used to use when he went to school. Maybe he could bleed his problems away . . .

_Say goodbye say goodbye  
yeah we're falling fast  
I'll live forever  
Say goodbye say goodbye  
yeah we'll make it last  
I'll live forever  
Say goodbye say goodbye  
yeah we're falling fast  
I'll live forever  
Say goodbye say goodbye_

**(End)**

Yes . . .He could just bleed his problems away . . .

* * *

**A/N: _Wow I finally Undated! It's absolutely amazing! _**

_**Anyway If you haven't noticed Sora's story won out so Sephiroth and Cloud will have to be later. This was meant to be a Dark chapter so I'm sorry it any of you were offended or appalled but that is just how I roll. However Rape and Abuse is No joke and if you suspect anyone being abused mention it to an adult you might save thier life. **_

_**IMPROTANT NOTE: I rewrote some of the older chapters changing some details so the story would make a bit more sense. Ansem the wise is still the same however Ansem is now Xemnas. You don't HAVE to reread the chapters but it's recommended to at LEAST skim them. **_

_**R+R Flames are welcomed ;)**_


	9. After Math

**The Tales of a Stripper**

**By:Chibi-Kyo-Chan**

* * *

**Chapter 8:(After Math)**

"THAT BASTARD!" The blond screamed at the top of her lungs as she paced back and forth in the off white waiting room. "THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

"Namine." Ansem hissed "Calm down we are in a _hospital_."

"No I won't calm down! How THE FUCK DARE HE!? walk right up into YOUR place like he owns it then . . .then does THAT to Axel."

"Namine." Whispered Cloud warningly

"No Cloud you're not going to intimidate me to be quite this time." She turned sharply around to look Ansem dead in the face. "_You left Sora there_. You _left_ him. We have no idea what that . . . that fucker is going to do to our poor Sora yet you left him there! I wanted to go and get him Yet you had that blond BRUTE over there -" she began pointing an accusing finger at Cloud "Stop me! Why would you do that?"

"Namine I do not believe now is a time to discuss this. If you have forgotten we are in a _hospital_."

Namine huffed utterly furious. "You know what? I'm going outside to cool off. You don't have to explain anything now but I DO want an explanation eventually." With that she stormed off.

Ansem merely watched her walk away before dropping his head in his hands.

He heard the strong blond beside him sigh and move to follow Namine, he supposed to make sure she didn't do anything rash. He hated this. The whole mess.

"Oh Sora," he mumbled "I Wish I could just take you away from the horrible man I'm forced to call my brother. But there is too much at stake."

* * *

"That date was absolutely amazing!" sighed Roxas in a dreamy voice as he waltzed into Riku's bedroom. Both him and Riku got their asses chewed for missing band practice but oh man he couldn't stop grinning even when Sephiroth threatened to rip that smile off his face and make him eat it.

Riku merely nodded as he put on his pj's. That date was much more than amazing. It was earth shattering. He didn't realize that him and a STRIPPER of all people would have so many things in common. In fact he kind of wondered WHY Sora was a stripper in the first place. He seemed so sweet and innocent not at all what he thought a normal stripper would act like.

"You and Axel seemed to get along pretty well." the silver haired boy commented as he made himself comfortable on his bed.

"We were. Surprisingly. I thought we would like fight the whole time but it wasn't like that at all." Said Roxas as he too made himself comfortable on Riku's bed. "I Wonder if this is what love is like?"

"Whoa! Moving a little fast there aren't we?"

Roxas blinked "You think? I mean what about you and Sora?"

"we only went out on _one_ date. It's too soon to tell anything. I know that I definitely _lust_ after him . . . but love? I don't think so . . . definitely not yet at least. You have to really know a person and build like this special bond. I'm not one to really fall in love at first sight. Although I have to admit, I definitely felt something when I first saw Sora. . ."

"Yeah, probably all that blood rushing to your cock."

Riku threw a pillow at the blond and it hit him squarely in the face. "Whatever. What i was TRYING to say was that you have to go on more than one date to figure out your feelings for someone."

"I guess you're right."

"Psh. Whatever I _know_ I'm right." stated Riku

Roxas merely responded by throwing the pillow back at Riku, sadly however, the blond had a much more poorer aim and missed by like a foot.

"Way to miss."

"Shut up." the blond mumbled as they both sat grinning like idiots.

"Do you think we should see them tomorrow?" Roxas wondered

"Nah we got another band practice and I REALLY don't want to get my ass chewed all over again. How about later this week I already asked Sora out on another date for next Friday later this week?"

"That actually sounds like a good idea. But why next Friday?"

"Then it's settled. I asked him out next Friday because I wanted to build suspense also that way I won't look desperate." stated Riku

"Yep. You know that actually makes sense but what I can't believe is that we are actually trying out the dating scene."

"Not too bad once you find someone worth dating."

* * *

Xemnas Stood a dark chuckle escaping from his mouth. Sora just laid there broken on the floor. He had no desire or will power to move.

"Remember Sora no matter if you run or hide I will ALWAYS find you." he said zipping up his pants, Sora didn't even acknowledge him, Xemnas just chuckled again thoroughly enjoying Sora's blank stare and unmoving body satisfied that he got his point across. Humming he left knowing he would never get caught.

**(Play Dead – HIM) **

_A moth into a butterfly  
And a lie  
Into the sweetest truth  
I'm so afraid of life_

Sora blinked wondering half heartedly what he did to deserve such a horrific life. Was he a bad boy? Did he sin in a past life? What did he do to deserve this?

_I try  
To call your name but I'm  
Silenced by the fear of dying in your heart once again _

He wanted to scream, cry, run to the police and turn that bastard of a father in! But he couldn't, Sora knew that even calling the police wouldn't do anything all it would do was agitate his father and then he would get it ten times worse. Calling the police as he saw it just wasn't worth it.

"Why . . ." His voice came out in a harsh whisper "Why me?"

_I see the seasons changing  
And in the heart of this autumn I fall  
With the leaves from the trees _

It always seems like he's been asking this question a lot. Why him?

Tears fell from his dead eyes, running down his pale cheeks, he didn't even bother to wipe them away.

_I play dead  
To hide my heart  
Until the world gone dark fades away_

_I cry  
Like God cries the rain  
And I'm just one step away from the end of today_

_I see the reasons changing  
And in the warmth of the past I crawl  
Scorched by the shame_

Maybe God thought he deserved this pain, maybe he himself did something so terrible that God is unable to forgive him. Maybe it is possible to be unforgivable.

_I see the reasons changing  
And in the warmth of the past I crawl  
Scorched by the shame_

_I play dead  
To hide my heart  
Until the world gone dark fades away_

This could be God's way to tell him that he needs to atone for his sins with pain . . .

_I stay dead  
Until you veil my scars and say goodbye to fate  
Before it's too late _

**(End)**

Maybe he could start atoning by himself so he wouldn't have to deal with Xemnas anymore. Maybe he REALLY could just bleed his problems away . . .

* * *

**A/N: WoOT! another chapter! maybe if I keep this up I might actually FINISH IT! GASP!! **

**lol! **

**Overall it's kind of a filler! **

**and to warn you now it's probably going to get darker before it gets better so alot nore twisted shit is bound to happen. I'm starting to think this thing is going to end up around 15 to 20 chapters long.**

**R+R flames are welcomed ;)**


	10. Let it Bleed

**The Tales of a Stripper **

**By: Chibi-Kyo-Chan**

* * *

**Chapter 9: ( let it bleed)**

"_Oh my God! Sora!"_

"_Sora!"_

"_SORA!!!"_

It was several hours later when he finally awoke. Blinking slowly as he tried to adjust to the blindingly bright light. Where was he? How did he get here? What happened? He remembered Aqua eyes...beautiful aqua eyes...

"He's awake. Nurse go get his family if you would please."

"Right away sir!"

Sora blinked again trying to get his eyes to focus... Nurse? Was he in a hospital? Why was he here? So many questions swam in his head. Looking around he saw a white on white room with a lot of sterile equipment. Confused he looked up to see what must have been the doctor messing around with machines checking on things and writing stuff on his clipboard. Sora tried to speak but his throat was dry and the only sound that came out was a rasping "hhmnn"

The doctor turned around and forced a smile on his face showing off his perfect, white teeth. "How are you feeling?"

Sora tried once more to talk but failed miserably to do so.

"Ah. Your throat must be dry." the Doctor stated grabbing something from the bedside table. "Here drink this."

Sora grabbed the cup from the doctors hand and looked at it questioningly.

"It's alright Son, it's just water."

Smiling Sora drank the whole thing down in one go.

"Better?"

Sora nodded setting the cup down back on the table "Much."

"Glad to see you can finally speak." he said running fingers through his black perfectly quaffed hair. "My name is Doctor Touya. Do you remember how you got here?"

Sora merely shook his head no. as he pulled the blanket up to his chest feeling uncomfortable on where this conversation was going to be heading at.

"Well Sora, You were brought here at Destiny Hospital at approximately 12:45 A.M. By one Namine Hart. It took two surgeries to bring you back to us."

"What happened to me?" Sora whispered horrified

"By our examinations you have been raped then beaten severely."

Rape.

That one word brought his world crashing down around him as his memories flooded back to him. Xemnas climbing on top of him, the feeling of being split in half as something foreign made it's way into his body.

With out realizing it Tears streamed down Sora's face.

"Now the police are-"

"SORA!!"

The Doctor turned toward the door to see a hysterical blond standing in it's frame "First Axel then you! I was so worried ." She sprinted toward the started brunette warping her slender arms around him in a great big bear hug. "I'm so _so _sorry we left you. I wanted to go back I really did." she muttered into his hair as she began to cry a little uncontrollably.

The doctor merely looked between the two. "Alright then, I guess I'll leave you two alone for now. Is your father in the waiting room?"

Namine hiccuped and nodded while Sora gave him an dead pan stare.

With that the Doctor left,

"Namine what does he mean is your father in the waiting room?"

"Sora we're a family." She stated between sobs as she clung tighter to Sora's fragile form.

"Ansem?" he asked knowing now that their beloved boss was the so-called father. She nodded her grip vice-like.

"Everything is going to be okay now." she whispered as if she was trying to reassure herself that what she was saying was true.

Sora patted her back trying to calm her down.

Nothing was going to be okay.

* * *

Riku glared at the offending contraption as if it did him a great disservice.

"Tried again huh?"

Riku spun around to redirect his glare at the blond that dared to speak to him in his moment of grouchiness.

"Hey! Don't give me that look. I've been trying the same thing." The blond sighed collapsing onto the nearest couch.

"How many times have you called?" Riku asked following pursuit as he collapsed next to the blond on said couch.

"At least 30 something times, you?"

"I lost count after 28..."

"Maybe their just busy-" Suggested Roxas nervously tapping his foot. "Maybe something came up and their out of town or something."

"Yeah."

"Hey you two!!" Sephiroth shouted from the kitchen "Stop moping around like pussies and go do something constructive. . LIKE WORKING ON THE BAND WEBSITE!!!!!"

Both shot up out of the couch and ran upstairs to begin working on something they should have done two weeks ago.

"Man your brother is S-C-A-R-Y."

"You said it." Riku muttered hating his brother intensely at the moment.

* * *

They were finally able to take Sora and Axel home from the hospital a week later. Ansem dealt with the police well. Telling them that his brother was insane and needed to be taken to a special facility and he claimed that Sora only lived in the apartments above the strip club because he was looking after him and no he didn't work there. All in all Ansem was always good with covering his tracks and protecting those he loved.

Namine however did not feel that fatherly love in fact at the moment she down right resented him.

"Hey Sora! Axel! Your home!" Squealed Rikku as she bounded down the stairs to give them both a great big hug. "We've missed you!!"

"We missed you too Rikku." Groaned Axel trying to gently push the overzealous woman away.

"OH!" She shouted jumping a few steps back and smacking her forehead with her palm "I almost forgot! Those boys you went to the movies with last week called here-" and at this point she began counting on her fingers "127 times so far. You should probably call them back when you get the chance."

Sora looked positively horrified _'Oh no I missed our second date!' _he thought completely downtrodden ed.

"Knew he couldn't stay away from me." Axel smirked as he headed toward the phone.

"Axel you go ahead and call. Tell Riku I'm sorry ..."

Axel and Namine gave Sora a quizzical look worried frowns marring their faces. "It's just that I'm really tired right now..."

"It's alright Sora you go on upstairs and rest." Namine smiled then trying to tell him with her eyes that she understood that he needed time to think.

**(Let it Bleed -The Used)**

_This poison's my intoxication  
I broke the needle off in my skin  
Picked the scabs and picked the bleeding  
And assumed that it was all in vain  
A positive scab that's never healing  
Calloused hit me in the face  
A burning bridge that's so misleading  
Poison's more potent now with the flame_

Bounding up the stairs practically two at a time tears rolled down the poor boys cheeks. He couldn't face Riku now. He was unclean no one would want him now.

He slammed his bedroom door shut and locked it with a soft 'click' satisfied that he would have his privacy he then jumped onto his bed curling up into a ball and cried to let it all out.

_Let it bleed  
And take the red for what it's worth  
Watch the fire  
Fill your lungs with smoke for the last time  
If you feel like dying you might wanna sing_

Why him? When things were looking up it all had to come down didn't it? Did he deserve this? Did he do something so horrible that everything that was happening was something he deserved?

With his body shaking with sobs he pulled a box from under his bed.

_The fire department couldn't drown the city  
They didn't even try to wash it clean  
And what did you think that I was sober  
Put me out cause I'm on fucking fire  
A positive scab that's never healing  
I regret that I kept this clean  
The most that I can do for you is keep on lying  
It's not a lie if you can let it sing_

Opening the box he dumped the contents of it onto his bed. With shaking hands he rolled his sleeve back …

_Let it bleed  
Take the red for what it's worth  
Watch the fire  
Fill your lungs with smoke for the last time  
If you feel like dying you might wanna sing_

Practically dead now, were his beautiful blue eyes as he picked up one of the razor blades that were on his bed. With practiced ease he swiped the razor across his pale skin watching as the red began mingling the the pale beauty of his skin.

It has been months since he did this.

But now he had nothing left.

_Ohoh you might wanna sing  
You might wanna sing  
You might wanna sing  
Sing  
You might wanna sing  
You might wanna sing  
You might wanna sing or scream it..._

He did it again, and again causing angry red lines to mar his perfect skin. He couldn't feel it, he just couldn't feel it.

Almost frantic he steadily kept at it. Mutilating his arm in the process.

Why couldn't he feel it?

_This poison's my intoxication  
I broke the needle off in my skin  
Picked the scabs and picked the bleeding  
And assumed that it was all in vain_

Why couldn't he fucking feel it!?

Cut after cut he felt absolutely nothing. What the hell was the matter with him!?

_Let it bleed  
Take the red for what it's worth  
Watch the fire  
Mamma, fill your lungs with smoke for the last time  
If you feel like dying  
If you feel like dying  
If you feel like dying, You might wanna sing  
You might wanna sing  
You might wanna sing  
You might wanna sing or scream it_

He screamed then, he screamed until his voice was hoarse...

Because he could no longer feel....

He was numb inside.

* * *

**A/N: OMFG! This thing didn't die! OH -SHIT! lawls! but srsly though I hoped you liked the long- awaited chapter. Updates are still sporadic but will happen ...eventually. **

**R+R Flames are welcomed ;)**


End file.
